RE Nightmare
by Linnafan
Summary: Rewrite of my original. Jill has been in depression since Carlos died, spending most of her time drunk and soaking in self pity. Her only connection to earth is Rebecca. Can Rebecca help Jill before it is too late.
1. Chapter 1

_One year has passed since the grisly events that took place in the small city of Raccoon, the events leading up to the nuclear explosion have been concealed by the government to keep the populace from learning of the Virus. The few people that knew of the Virus were forced underground for several years until the Umbrella officially called off their search for them. It was then that the former STARS members came back into the light of day. Soon there after they began operations to rid the world of the Umbrella Corporation and all of its experiments. _

**Umbrella HQ Nevada**

Jill and Carlos had split up soon after entering the complex just outside of Las Vegas, Nevada. They didn't want to split up but the complex was too large to search alone. They already knew that they couldn't have to worry about any workers or security seeing as the G-Virus had leaked into the complex. The only thing they had to worry about was the living dead. They were easy enough to handle. The thing that they couldn't handle was the smell of the rotting flesh. Jill hated this part of the "job" as she called it. The thought rarely crossed her mind that these zombies were once humans. It was her own way to make it easier to kill them.

Jill slowly made her way through the west section of the complex searching for Carlos after securing the evidence of the experiments in the complex. He had received a frantic radio transmission form him saying that he was trapped in the outside courtyard. Jill had made her way to the area that Carlos was searching and found the door that led to the courtyard. Jill looked around the yard from the steps leading away from the door and quickly found traces of a fight. Littering the ground were the remains of seven of the umbrella monsters laying among their bodies were dozens of shells from Carlos' machine gun, but no Carlos.

"Carlos!" her voice sounding terribly loud in the silent yard.

Jill listened for any response form Carlos but all remained still.

_Where are you_?

Jill slowly made her way towards the center of the yard to where a large water fountain with the statue of a mermaid in the center. The water was black and sides of the fountain were covered in moss and slime. It wasn't until she was standing at the edge of the fountain that she saw a man with his back up against a wall.

"Carlos!" Jill yelled and ran to his side.

He was looking out into the middle of the yard as if he was afraid of something; Jill felt just a second's relief until she saw that he wasn't breathing.

"Oh God Carlos no." Jill kneeled by his side feeling for a pulse hoping against all odds that she felt one.

Nothing, Carlos was dead. After a moment by his side Jill began looking him over to see what had killed him. She saw several bite marks on her arms and neck but that wasn't what had killed him, it was the single gunshot wound to the side of his head. Jill knew that once you were bitten that the only way to keep from turning was to put a bullet through your head.

As Jill sat by the body of her boyfriend in mourning she heard shuffling sounds coming from the east end of the courtyard, three of the umbrella monsters were slowly making their way to her. She looked back down at Carlos' body not wanting to leave him. She knew he was too heavy for her to carry out and make it before the timed explosives began to detonate. Blinking back tears Jill leaned down and kissed Carlos on the forehead before standing and taking aim at the nearest zombie and firing. The 9mm round punched a small hole in its head and blowing a hole the size of a child's fist out the back of the head. The zombie fell dead before the crack of the shot had faded and Jill was taking aim at the next. She downed the first two of the monsters before turning back for the door leading back into the laboratory slamming the door behind her hand heading for the exit.

She checked her watch that was counting down to the explosives detonating.

_Only few more seconds I have to hurry._ Jill thought as she rounded the last corner before the exit. She pushed herself harder as she heard the first string of explosions began in the back of the lab and made their way towards the front. She could hear the explosions getting closer as she neared the door, she could see Rebecca and Barry near the van waving their arms franticly. She could also see the large block of C-4 that she had placed by the door blinking green. She watched the explosive as it went from green to red just before she saw a wall of fire in front of her coming fast. There was no escape, she was dead. As the fire engulfed her body Jill screamed both in pain and in remorse Umbrella had Killed so many people including Carlos, now thy had killed her too.

Sweat rolled off of her forehead as she sat up, the scream from her dream caught in her throat. With her hands shaking Jill reached for the bottle of Vodka that was sitting on the nightstand and poured most of it into the coffee mug that was sitting next to it. The feel of the burning liquid helped calm her down enough to lay back down. The bed shifted next to her and a slender arm slid across her moist waist.

"Sounds like you were having a bad dream." A soft voice said with just a hint of a Spanish accent.

"You can say that."

The woman that was sleeping next to her moved closer and kissed her on the shoulder. She lay next to Jill for a moment longer before sitting up.

"I have to be going."

"I know."

The woman got out of the small bed and began putting her clothes back on.

"How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing, you are my best customer I love being with you.

"And why is that?" Jill asked as she also began getting dressed.

"Well for starters you are more interested in my company that my body. Second you are the only woman that I can have sex with without being grossed out, and last is that if I were to fall in love with one of my customers I would rather it be you."

Jill smiled and kissed to girl on the lips before reaching for the mug of Vodka again.

"That stuff is going to kill you."

"One could only hope."

The woman smiled and headed for the door grabbing her purse along the way.

"Hey Maria."

She turned to look at Jill who was walking up to her.

"I'll call you next time I'm feeling lonely."

Jill gave her one last kiss before she walked out of the small studio leaving Jill alone. She hated the silence, hated how when there was no one to talk to her thoughts became so harsh. For Jill, the only way to silence her thoughts were to droned them out with the strongest alcohol she could get her hands on. In truth she didn't like to drink but when push came to shove Jill had to push back. As soon as she had finished what little remained of the vodka Jill grabbed her purse and headed for the corner market for some more. The young woman working behind the counter smiled at her as she walked in.

"Hey Trish how are things?"

"Tasha." The young woman said as she reached for the Vodka without being asked.

"What was that?"

"You called me Trish, my name is Tasha."

Jill smirked knowing full well that no matter how hard she tried she would never remember her name.

"Sorry."

Jill handed Tasha the money for the Vodka then headed out of the store cracking the seal on the bottle as she went. She walked down the street taking large gulps out of the bottle swaying more and more with each swig. By the time she had made it half way back to her studio the alcohol had mostly impaired her ability to walk in a straight line. Her vision was completely swimming and suddenly she felt the horrible urge to vomit.

_Oh boy how wonderful._ She thought as she leaned against a telephone pole for satiability, as soon as her shoulder touched the pole she began to heave heavily. She heaved three times before most of what was in her stomach gushed out all over the pavement.

_So much for having a strong constitution. _

Jill crumpled to her knees as another fountain of mostly digested food and Vodka gushed forward all over what looked like a pair of boots.

"Oh nice one Jill." A young man said.

"Hi Leon."

"Have a bit to much?"

"No such thing." Jill said only to begin to heave again.

"Hey now watch the boots their new."

Leon stepped beside Jill and helped her to her feet. He almost had to carry her to his pickup truck and strapped her into the seat rolling the window down just in case. Jill looked out of the window as buildings passed by in a blur including her apartment complex

"Where are we going?" Jill asked looking over at Leon.

"Down to the station."

"Why?"

"Because, even though you are a STAR officer you were still drunk in public and looks like you will be spending the night in the tank."

"You suck."

Leon just smirked as he made his way for the Police station, Jill continued looking out of the window with the thoughts of Umbrella and all that they had cost her over the years. A few minutes later Leon pulled up to the front of the station and helped Jill out of the truck. She leaned against him as they made their way into the station where they were greeted by a rather fat and balding Sergeant that was sitting behind the desk.

"Officer Leon how are things with the wife?"

"Good and yours?"

"Busting my balls every chance she gets. And Miss Valentine."

"Hi." Jill chirped.

"Have a bit much again?"

Jill simply shrugged her shoulders and was led past the desk for the Officers lounge. Leon heard the officer behind the desk call out something about getting her a ride before they walked through the doors of the lounge. Already Jill was beginning to sober up and as she sat on the couch in the lounge she hung her head waiting for the inevitable arrival of her Ex-girlfriend and the inevitable argument they were going to have.


	2. Alkatraz island

Walking through the gray walls of the once infamous Prison Angel Yamamoto made her way to the main Research section to deliver the test data of umbrellas newest bio-weapon. She passed by several old cells that had now been turned into living quarters for the staff of the island. Her own living quarters was happened to be the same cell that Machinegun Kelly was housed in back in 1934. She loved the history that surrounded the island and now she was helping to create history. That thought always brought a smile to her lips and this time was no different.

"You are looking happy as usual today Angel." The lead researcher said as she walked into the room.

"Hello Nick how is the research going?" Anna said, her Japanese accent slightly tugging at her words.

"I have just finished the serum for our newest creation."

"That's wonderful. Congratulations."

"Hey you had a large part in the creation of this serum. That is why I am calling it Angel."

Angel smiled and blushed slightly as she handed Nick the files of the latest tests.

"The new hunter series is showing promise. They are thinking on their own and hunt in packs. As well as the original strain, they are not as slow nor as mindless and previous strains."

"Wonderful." Nick said as he reached behind the counter he was standing at and pulled up a bottle of wine and popped the cork. "Have a drink with me?"

"Sure why not I'm off work as it is." Angel said.

Nick poured two glasses of wine and handed one of them to angel.

"A toast, to our successes and to our hard work."

"Cheers."

Angel took a few sips from her glass and set it down on the counter and wiped her lips with the tips of her fingers.

"I should be going, its late and I have lots to do before the test of the V-Three-Six series."

She took another few sips of the wine before waving goodbye to Nick and making her way back to her quarters. As soon as she was in her quarters she crawled into bed and just before falling asleep she felt something churn in her stomach.

Jill was laying back on the couch sleeping off the remnants of the Alcohol as Leon was leaning against a counter by the coffee pot idly watching the creamer swirl around the mug in the tan and black whirlpool. He was thinking about what had happened to Jill over the last years and how they had all watched her fall to shit after Carlos died. The whole team simply sat back and watched as she drank her life away wishing they could do something to help.

_The only one of us that she really opened up to is Rebecca, they were close._

The creamer had long since been mixed into the coffee even though he just kept stirring. That is until the door to the lounge burst open with a crash as the door knob hit the refrigerator that was next to the door. The crash made both Leon and Jill jump and look at the door as a rather pissed looking Rebecca came storming in.

"Shit!" Leon grunted as he spilled most of his coffee on his new white shirt. "Clare is going to kill me."

Rebecca walked right past Leon and stopped in front of the couch with her arms folded in front of her. She was dressed in a light blue sleeveless shirt that just covered her breasts, adding to the outfit was the faded blue jean shorts that couldn't have been cut any lower before crossing the line to indecent exposure and her running shoes. Needles to say that Rebecca was smoking hot and Jill knew it.

"Hey Becca looking hot." Jill said with a slight smile.

"Can it." Rebecca snapped. "I am so fucking tired of having to come down her and drag your worthless ass out of the station."

"Lay off Rebecca, I don't need this lecture from you."

Jill got to her feet stumbling just a little until she was able to balance out. She started making her way passed Rebecca only to have Rebecca's hand land on her shoulder stopping her.

"When we get home we are going to have to have a serious talk."

Jill rolled her eyes as she pushed past Rebecca and headed for the door. Rebecca just sighed and shook her head before following closely.

"Have fun." Leon said before the door closed.

Jill was the first one out of the station with Rebecca following close behind glaring at her. Jill climbed into the passenger side of Rebecca's small Toyota Corolla and fumbled with the seatbelt. Rebecca climbed in behind the wheel and waited a moment before starting the car as if she wanted to say something but didn't. It was only a five minute drive from the station back to Rebecca's apartment near the downtown section of San Diego but the silence in the car made it seem much longer. As the car pulled into the parking structure of the apartments Jill looked over and opened her mouth about to say something only to have the words get caught in her throat.

Rebecca could never be accused of being a neat freak by anyone that has known her for more than a few minutes. Her work station at The STARS office was always cluttered with paperwork empty coke cans and a large collection of empty skittle bags. Her apartment was even worst, if you looked in any corner of the apartment you would find one of her "science projects" as they were called. One night Chris was over for Rebecca's birthday and found something in the corner that still gave him nightmares to this day. If it wasn't for the fact that it was in a Pizza box he never would have known what it was. As she and Jill walked through the door Jill already knew what to expect and was not disappointed. The apartment was a disaster, sure Jill's life was falling to shit around her ears but seeing Rebecca's apartment always made her life seem ok.

"I tell you Becca one of these days your little projects are going to eat you." Jill said looking at what might have been chili in another life.

"Well between work and dragging you out of the station I have no time to worry about cleanliness."

"I never ask you to get me."

"I have no choice. You are my partner rather I like it or not."

"You liked it when I was your partner before."

Rebecca gave Jill a look as if saying "Not funny" before pushing some of the clothes that were on the couch to the floor and sitting down. Jill shuffled her way to the couch and tossed the rest of the clothes to the floor and sat down next to Rebecca. Both of them sat in silence for several minutes. Both of them had so much to talk about but neither knew where to begin. A few more minutes passed by before Jill's stomach grumbled, she hadn't eaten anything in the last twelve hours after all.

"I'll order a pizza." Rebecca said reaching for the phone.

"Mind if I take a shower? I feel kind of slimy."

"Yeah go ahead."

As soon as Jill was gone Rebecca grabbed a trash bag and began tossing everything that she couldn't identify in and ran it to the dumpster just outside her door. Once she was back inside the apartment Rebecca went down the hall and into her room and began fluffing her hair and putting on just enough make-up to make her shine. By the time Jill was out of the shower the smell of Pizza filled the air and she was drawn to it. She could not help but notice the way that Rebecca looked sitting on the now clean couch still dressed in the same clothes as she was in the station with the pizza box in front of her.

"Hey Jill." She said with a smile.  
"Hi." Jill said with a smile tugging at her lips. _'This could be a hell of a night.'_


	3. Angel

It was still dark when Angel awoke feeling completely awful. She thought it must have been the wine even though she only had a few sips. With some effort she managed to get out of bed and shuffled her way to her bathroom, or something to the fact. Her bathroom as she called it was simply a toilet in the corner of her cell; she had to flirt with some of the engineers to have them put up a drywall slab blocking the toilet from public view. She walked behind the drywall and looked into the mirror that was hanging above the toilet. She looked a little pail as if she had the flu or something but other than that she looked the same as always. It took her a moment to straiten her clothes and fix her hair before beginning her work for the day.

As she made her way to her laboratory Angel was stopped several times as usual by some of the guys asking for dates. As always she simply smiled politely and turned them all down. Finally she made it to her laboratory and was met at the door by her assistant and long running girlfriend Amanda who handed her the morning reports along with a gentle kiss.

"How are the specimens doing?" Angel asked.

"Fantastic. They are much faster, stronger and smarter than the original t-series. Are you ok hun?"

Angel was leaning her head on her hand and looking very ill. Amanda put her hand on the back of Angel's neck and felt the heat radiating off of her.

"Oh sweetheart, what are you doing at work when you are burning up?"

"I wasn't feeling this bad when I woke up. Now I feel downright awful."

Amanda pulled Angel to her feet and helped her to a small cot that was in the corner of the laboratory and laid her down.

"I'm going to go get the doctor you just rest."

Amanda kissed her on her forehead before leaving the laboratory to get the medical staff. Angel lay her head on the pillow and took a deep breath.

_Oh what is that smell?_

There was a rancid odor that was quickly filling the room making her want to vomit. She smelled the same smell when working on the Z-series specimens.

_Wheat is going on?_

Oddly she never realized until just then that she was scratching at her arm and had been since Amanda had left. Looking at her arm she say that she had scratched the skin completely off of her arm but it wasn't hurting at all. It was itching even more. A few minutes later Amanda came back in with one of the medical staff and Nick following behind.

"I'm back and I have brought help." Amanda said kneeling by her side. "Your arm what happened?"

"It itches."

"We'll have to bandage that up." Nick said looking through the doctor's bag and pulling out a roll of gauze and handing it to the doctor.

"What is wrong with me?" Angel asked.

"You are infected with a new virus."

"What? How?" Amanda asked looking into Angels eyes as tears filled her own.

"The wine." Angel said.

"Bingo." Nick said pulling a gun out of his pocket. "I needed someone to test it on and you were the perfect subject."

"Sir we need to get her to containment before she turns." The doctor said.

"I won't let you." Amanda yelled and made a grab for the gun.

The gunshot echoed through the laboratory and both Amanda and Nick crashed to the ground. A moment of stillness passed before Nick crawled out from beneath Amanda's body.

"Damn and she was cute too." The doctor said and turned her head back to Angel. "Oh shit."

Angel's eyes had turned black and she seemed to be turning faster than she should have been. Her skin had began to turn blue and movement could be seen underneath her skin.

"Amazing results." Nick said stepping over Amanda's body.

He was just about to kneel down next to Angel when the skin around her shoulder erupted and a long tentacle shot out piercing the doctor's neck. He began twitching violently before the tentacle jerked to the side ripping through flesh and bone. The mans body slumped to the ground spilling blood out across the floor. Nick had fallen back and was trying to crawl away when Angel got off of the cot and stepped in front of him.

"You killed my girlfriend." She said.

Nick screamed as Angel lifted him off the ground.

"I am going to have some fun with you." She said before reaching down and lifted Amanda's body off the ground and cradled her in her arms as she drug Nick by the throat with her tentacles.

**Two days later**

As soon as Jill opened her eyes she was almost overwhelmed by feeling nauseous. It had been two days since she had had anything to drink. She sat up feeling Rebecca's arm drop into her lap. Her lover didn't even stir in her sleep making Jill smile to herself.

_I must have worn her out last night._ She thought as she moved Rebecca's hand off her waist.

She got out of bed and slipped a robe over her nude body and headed for the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee. Once the coffee was on Jill sat down at the table and thought about how great it has been since she and Rebecca had gotten back together.

_I'm surprised she took me back after everything I've put her through. _

Once the coffee was done Jill sat back down at the table with a mug in her hand and ran through the events that had gotten her and Rebecca back together.

**Tow nights ago**

Rebecca was sitting on the couch with the pizza sitting in front of her on the table looking as hot as Jill had ever seen her.

"Enjoy your shower?" Rebecca asked running a finger over her forehead to move a few loose strands of hair that were in her eyes.

"I did." Jill thought slightly biting her lower lip.

"I ordered your favorite."

"Ham and anchovies?"

"Only on half. The rest is Pepperoni and sausage."

"You're the best Becca."

Rebecca smiled again as she opened the Pizza box and lifted a slice and placing it on a paper plate for Jill. Rebecca always thought it was odd how Jill could eat Anchovies on her pizza, the smell alone was enough to turn her stomach. They sat on the couch eating the pizza and drinking cokes for the next half hour before Rebecca's stomach started hurting from the volume of food. Finally she leaned back and rested her head against the back of the couch and sighed.

"How long has it been since we just sat like this and ate a pizza?" She asked looking over at Jill who was polishing off her seventh can of coke.

"It's been some time." Jill said with a long belch.

"Sexy."

"I thought so."

They sat back for several minutes simply talking about nothing important until Jill was finished eating the rest of the pizza and leaned back against the back of the couch with a bounce. The sudden shift made Rebecca fall sideways landing against Jill's shoulder.

"Well now, its been a long time since I had you like this." Jill said moving her arm and wraping it around Rebecca's shoulder.

"Yeah it has and for good reason too." Rebecca said pushing herself off of Jill and pulling her arm off of her shoulder.

"Becca don't be like that."

"Like what Jill?" Rebecca asked leaning on the opposite side of the couch. "Don't pull away from you? I remember a time not long ago when I was begging you not to leave me. I told you I was in love with you and wanted you to stay with me."

Jill sighed and looked down at the ground as she heard Rebecca's voice tremble as she was about to start crying.

"I begged you to stay. I begged."

"I know." Jill said not looking up. "I didn't know what I was doing."

"I think you knew exactly what you were doing. You wanted to be with Carlos. I wasn't enough to hold your heard steady."

Tears began to trickle down Rebecca's face as she looked at Jill.

"Did you ever love me?"

"God yes. Becca I loved you so very much and I still do."

"You do?"

"Yes I do."

Jill shifted herself so she was facing Rebecca and reached out to take her hand only to have Rebecca jerk it away.

"If you loved me then why did you leave me?"

"I thought I wanted Carlos. I thought I was in love."

"Were you?"

"In a way, yes. But also no."

Jill turned again and leaned over resting her elbows on her knees.

"Carlos made me feel things that I never felt before. Remember what I told you? Before you there had only been one other lover in my life and I never did anything with him. Rebeca, you were my first real love. No one can replace you."

"You sure had a funny way of showing it." Rebecca said wiping the tears from her eyes.

Jill scooted closer to her and leaned her head against her shoulder while wrapping her arms around her waist. Rebecca sniffled a few times before leaning back against Jill and putting her hands on Jill's and squeezing lightly.

"I know I don't deserve it but will you give me a second chance"

"No you don't deserve it." Rebecca said pulling away again and looking Jill in the eyes. "You don't deserve it but how can I refuse the woman I love?"

Jill smiled and leaned in and gently kissed Rebecca on the lips before pulling her into a tight hug.

**Present time**

Jill smiled as she finished off the rest of her coffee thinking about their first kiss after so long.

"_Her lips were still as sweet as I remember them even if there were tears in the kiss." _

Jill stood up and headed back down the hallway dropping her robe at the bedroom door and standing beside Rebecca. Jill gently stroked the side of Rebecca's face for a few seconds before grabbing the sheets and pulling them off. Before Rebecca even knew what was happening Jill was on top of her straddling her hips and pinning her arms to the bed.

"Oh my." Rebecca said. "Feeling a bit frisky are we?"

"You know it." Jill said gently kissing Rebecca on the lips.

"Oh you made coffee I see." Rebecca said licking her lips and pushing Jill to one side and standing up.

"Oh no you don't Jill said lunging forward and grabbing Rebecca's waist and pulling her back down and wrapping her arms and legs around her.

She began softly kissing Rebecca's lips and slowly made her way down to her neck then back up again.

"Jill we have to get ready for work or we are going to be late."

"We can be late now and then." Jill said before sealing her lips to Rebecca's again.

"Oh ok but just a quickie."

"That's all I want." Jill said rolling on top of Rebecca and pinning her to the bed again. "You are all mine."


	4. Odd foods

**(I'm dedicating this chapter to my most loyal Resident Evil reader madexinxheaven I have always loved to get your reviews****and will continue to love them.)**

Rebecca was holding on to the role bar of Jill's jeep for dear life as they sped through the parking structure of the San Diego police department twenty minutes late for work. Rebecca jumped out of the jeep near the third level door as Jill headed for a parking spot. Rebecca headed down the hallway headed for the STAR room. The hallway eerily reminded her of the hallway that led to the STAR room in Raccoon city. Her footsteps echoed through the hallway even over the carpet. There had been a single ceiling speaker that was just outside the STAR door but it had long since been ripped out by Berry for playing a stupid Christmas song. That had gotten Berry transferred out of the San Diego Star's team even though Captain Redfield had put up a fight for him. The police chief had brought in two new members right after Berry's transfer and accepted another two new recruits. Chief Briggs had called in a favor from his old precinct in Chicago and had their best two STARS members Johnny McCarran and Kim West sent down to join the San Diego team.

Johnny was the kind of guy that most women dream about, handsome, funny, sweet but also completely insane. It was a few years ago just after he had Joined the Chicago STARS when they went out on a mission. Three men had barricaded themselves in a liquor store with several hostages, three of them children. After negotiations had failed the STARS team moved in tossing flash grenades through the windows as the approached. Johnny was the first man in and found one of the men standing in the corner of the store holding one of the children with a gun to her head. He pulled his weapon up and aimed at the mans head and order him to lay his weapon down. The man refused; instead he shot the little girl in the head then aimed at Johnny. Johnny fired three rounds all striking him in the chest. The other two men surrendered without a fight.

There was a formal inquiry on the shooting but Johnny's shoulder mounted camera proved that he was not to blame for the little girl's death. Although he has never forgiven himself. After that mission Johnny never thought he could draw his weapon on anyone again and moved himself to a radio operators position. Chris heard about is past and ordered Johnny to a forward assault operator much to Johnny's disliking.

Kim was the overly serious kind that tended to annoy most people. In the year that she had been with the San Diego team almost no one had seen her smile. She quickly proved she was not the king of woman that anyone wanted to mess with when the team was out at a local bar one night and a man tried to pick a fight with her after she turned him down for a dance. He reached out and pushed her off of her bar stool and stood over her. Chris was on his feet and moving to tackle the man only to stop in his tracks after Kim snapped her foot up hard catching the man right on the inside of his knee. He dropped to the floor and before he could even let out a yelp of pain Kim quickly brought her boot down on the side of his face knocking him out cold.

The other two members that were added by Chief Briggs were Leon Kennedy and Julie Thompson. Leon had submitted a request to join up soon after escaping Raccoon city but was denied for over a year until he was finally accepted. Chris had to put in a special word for him to the Chief at Clare's request and under threat of a severe beating if he didn't.

Julie was a model officer in San Diego and her achievements didn't go unnoticed. Once she was assigned to the STARS team she quickly made friends with her outgoing nature and practice jokes. On her first day she managed to superglue Chris to his chair and didn't stop laughing for half an hour. She knew it was an immature joke but she loved the classics.

Most of the team was in the room when Rebecca walked in and sat at her desk.

"Twenty minutes late." Chris said handing her a stack a papers that she needed to file. "That's a new record for you isn't it?"

"I'll call Guinness." Rebecca said looking at the top paper then looking around the room. "Where is Jill?"

"Not here yet either. But this is far from her best record."

"Hey Captain Redfield have you noticed that most of the time when Rebecca is late Jill is late as well?" Julie asked.

"Fuck off Julie." Rebecca said with a smile.

"Look how red she is turning."

The team snickered at the Julies remarks before Jill walked through the door.

"Speak of the devil." Julie said.

Jill stopped at the door and looked around. Once she looked at Rebecca and saw how red she was turning and turned even redder when Jill looked at her she looked at Julie and raised an eyebrow.

"Ok what did I miss?" She asked.

"Oh we were just picking on your girlfriend." Julie said.

"Girlfriend?"

"Shut up Julie." Rebecca said. "Jill is my friend nothing more nothing less."

The group laughed again before everyone got back to work on whatever it was they were doing. Johnny was cleaning and oiling the team's weapons and keeping one green eye on Julie's leg that was idly kicking the air as she worked on her laptop. Chris was leaning over Kim's desk as she explained the details on the newest explosives that the STARS have been authorized to use. She was always so enthusiastic when it came to some kind of explosive ever since she cooked up over twenty pounds of plastic explosive from the anarchist cookbook when she was fifteen. She claims that she lifted an old Toyota truck ten feet off the ground and left a crater the since of a small house in the ground when she tested it out at the local junkyard. Julie was pretending to work on a project but knowing full well that Johnny was watching her. Jill was sitting at her desk looking over old records of missions that they had been out on looking for any weak points but as always not finding any. Now and then she would look up across her desk at Rebecca who was sitting facing her at the opposite desk. Rebecca would never look up and Jill knew she wouldn't but every time she did look up at her Rebecca's foot would brush up against hers as if to say "I see you my love". Jill smiled and went back to her work as the time ticked on.

After what seemed like forever to Jill, their shift was over. Rebecca walked out of the STAR room and headed down to the street like she was heading across the street for a burger like she did almost every night after work but instead climbed into Jill's Jeep and they headed back to Rebecca's house to get ready for their date that they had planned for that night. Jill had sworn to Rebecca that they were going to spend the whole night just watching movies and ordering in every kind of take out they could get.

Rebecca was sitting cross legged on the couch dressed in a tank top with form fitting red spandex shorts eating a chow mien and pepperoni pizza drinking a non-alcoholic beer and watching They Live and old movie about aliens that you can only see with special sunglasses. Jill was raiding one of the many bags trying desperately to find something else to mix into her "bowl of odd foods" as she called it. There was already pizza crust, orange chicken with sweet and sour sauce, carne asada, cheese, croutons and French fries with extra mustard. Not finding anything she simply sprinkled some salt over the whole mess and stirred it around.

"You are sick." Rebecca said as she took another bite of her pizza.

"Don't knock it till you try it." Jill said as she took a heaping fork full and crammed it into her mouth.

She chewed for only a second until her eyes began to water and the most horrified look spared across her face. She tried to swallow it but it got stuck in her throat and she started gagging. Tears rolled down her face and she stood up and ran to the bathroom trying not to vomit before she got to the safety of the toilet. Rebecca was snickering when Jill came back out and took a big gulp of her beer and sat back down.

"Well now that you tried it can I knock it?" Rebecca asked.

"Bite me." Jill laughed.


	5. Rainy Day Mission

A small group of Umbrella security personnel were holding out in a remote corner of Alcatraz Island waiting for HQ to send a rescue as they were completely surrounded. Their ammo was running low, right along with their chances of survival. The lead member of the team had survived the Raccoon city mission with the much slower and less agile creations. These were much different. They moved twice as fast as the original creations and also seamed to have some form of strategy to their attack. The security members were taking their shots as they were presented. Most of the creations went down with a single shot to the head others took several shots before crumpling to the ground.

"Sir I'm almost out of rounds." A young man said loading his less ten round magazine into his Assault rifle.

"Ok everyone move back into the water." The officer in charge said.

The team slowly moved backwards into the water still shooting any of the creations that got close enough to be a threat. The shallow waves that washed against the rocks of the island washed over their boots quickly rising as they went deeper into the water.

"Are they going to follow us into the water?" A young woman asked seeing the creations stopping at the water line.

"I hope not I can't swim." Another said.

The team lowered their weapons and watched the creations to see what they will do when faced with the water standing between them and a meal. The creations hardly hesitated before stepping right into the water and continuing their pursuit for food.

"Oh shit!" The young woman said as the team opened fire again.

They continued firing until the last of their weapons ran dry. One by one they turned and plunged into the water and to swim the 1.3 miles to San Francisco. The creations continued into the water until the water was over their heads slowly making their way towards the main land.

**-San Diego-**

A slight rain had been coming down for most of the day making the large parking lot wet and very uncomfortable for the Stars Members. The team had received a call that several armed men had taken over a Department store and were threatening to execute fifty three hostages if their demands were not men within the hour. The team had tossed a throw phone to the door of the building and established contact with men inside. Chris learned that the men were demanding that three other men that were being held in a local Prison were to set free. All three of the men were known Terrorists and there was no way they were going to be set free whatever the cost.

With only five minutes left before the deadline Chris had ordered Jill, Leon and Johnny to infiltrate the back of the store and prepare for the inevitable assault.

"Captain its Jill." Jill said over the STARS headset.

"Go Jill." Chris said pressing his finger to the earpiece to hear her better.

"We are at the rear door but there is a problem."

"What is it?"

"There is a wire attached to the door. It might lead to an explosive."

"Stand by I'm sending Kim your way."

Kim after hearing the conversation between Chris and Jill was on the move before Chris had the chance to say anything to her. She quickly made her way to the back of the store and opened her tool kit. Out of the kit she took a mirror much like the ones a dentist would use and inserted it into the small opening of the door and looked around.

"The string is attacked to a nail on the wall." She said twisting the mirror to see what the string led to. "Oh great."

"What?" Jill asked.

Kim put the mirror back into her bag and pushed the door open. The STARS members behind her took in a sharp gasp when she did but quickly relaxed when there was no explosion.

"It was a decoy. The string was simply tied to another nail on the other side of the door frame."

"The dead line is up." Chris said over the headset. "Get in there and end this."

Jill and the others moved past Kim and entered the back of the store, through the employee lounge and into the main section of the store. They quickly made their way down the aisles and to the front of the store where the men were hold up. They were yelling at each other in some language that Jill couldn't make out and pointing at the hostages and at the police cars outside. Jill watched as what appeared to be the leader of the group walk up to a middle-aged man and grab his arm lifting him to his feet. Jill readied her Beretta and stepped out from her cover raising the weapon as she did so.

"San Diego STARS drop your weapons!" She yelled.

The others stepped out behind and on either side of her with their weapons raised as well.

"I said drop them!"

The leader threw the man he was holding down to the ground and aimed his weapon at Jill and the others. In less time than it took a heart to bead the store erupted with gunfire. Leon's 12gage shotgun drowning out all the others. The leader was gunned down before he had gotten off a single shot. The other two had taken cover and opened fire. As she was firing Jill fell back as a round from one of the men struck her on the lower abdomen. The firefight only lasted a few seconds before it was over. The Terrorists were down, Jill was down, all the hostages were frightened but safe.

"What's going on in there?" Chris asked over the headset.

"Caption Jill is down." Johnny said. The hostages are dead."

Rebecca grabbed her medical kit and ran towards the front of the store as fast as she could with Chris and Julie close behind. Jill was lying on the ground in the fetal position when Rebecca arrived.

"Jill!" Rebecca yelled kneeling by her side.

Jill groaned as Rebecca rolled her over and opened her shirt.

"Thank you Stephanie Kwolek for Kevlar."  
Jill was winded but very much alive thanks to her vest. The bullet had stopped before it could do any serious damage; Rebecca knew it would only leave a bruise.

"Oh man that hurt." Jill said getting her breath back.  
Rebecca helped her to her feet and out to the STAR van to look her other further as the rest of the team cleared the hostages and collected the gear.

"You scared me back there." Rebecca said removing the Kevlar Vest. "I thought I was gonna lose you."

"It scared you?" Jill half chuckled. "I'm the one who was shot."

"Yeah well don't think that this is going to get you breakfast in bed."

Jill chuckled again then winched when Rebecca lightly pressed on the swollen area.

"Hey watch it."   
"Sorry sweetie, I have to make sure nothing is broken."   
"Nope all there."

Rebecca began closing Jill's shirt but stopped when she got half way up. She looked Jill in the eyes for a seconded before lightly kissing Jill on the lips.

"Hey guys." Julie said.

Jill and Rebecca quickly separated but it was too late. They were caught.

"Sorry to interrupt but one of the hostages might have a broken leg and Chris wants Rebecca to look her over."

Rebecca grabbed her medical bag and walked past Julie to where Chris was standing with one of the hostages sitting on the curb leaving Jill sitting in the van with Julie leaning against the open doors.

"This is no surprise to me." Julie said after a moment.

"Don't tell anyone." Jill said. "We don't want the department to know about us."

"Consider it done. I never saw a thing."

"Thanks" Jill said as Julie started to walk away.

"Oh and Jill."

"Yeah?"

"You might want to button up your shirt, not everyone likes the view like Rebecca."

Jill smiled and buttoned up her shirt and lay down on the bench. She was already getting sore and knew she was in for a rough next few days.


	6. Post mission broken heart

**(I know I haven't updated this in a while but not to worry I have lots of time on my hands now to write. I'm currently in Pennsylvania on a work crew for the next eight weeks living in a hotel. Not much to do around here so I got me a lap top and I'm writing like there is no tomorrow.) **

Just like every time they were involved in any kind of a shooting the STAR team was placed on leave as the mission was reviewed by a board of inquiry to see if the team had acted out of their authority. However since the San Diego police department had incorporated the shoulder mounted camera's on each member the investigations never lasted more than a day. As soon as Rebecca had finished filling out the medical reports on Jill and the woman with the broken leg she headed out of the building and headed for the hospital to check on Jill.

There was no need for Jill to go to the hospital as Rebecca knew but it was the station policy. Jill was sitting on one of the many beds in the ER with a bandage wrapped tightly around her abdomen and looking a little more than annoyed.

"How are you feeling babe?" Rebecca asked sitting in a chair right next to Jill's bed.

"I'm fine, I just wish these damn doctors will let me get out of here."

Jill hated hospitals ever since her father died in one waiting for help after being stabbed in prison. He simply laid on the bed and bled to death. Jill never wanted to be in a hospital longer that was needed and even that was too long for her. Rebecca took Jill's hand and laced her fingers with hers as they waited for the doctor to come in. It was over an hour later when Jill was finally relieved and she quickly walked to Rebecca's car and climbed in.

"Are you hungry?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah I am," Jill said. "They tried to make me eat that shit they call food at the hospital but I refused."

"Cant blame you there."

Rebecca pulled out of the parking lot and headed to the Arbys that was across the street and ordered as much food as she could afford. She liked to over order so that she had food back at her apartment to snack on or bring to work if she didn't want to make anything. Jill dove right into the bag of roast beef sandwiches as soon as the bag was in the car and had wolfed down one of them before Rebecca had even paid for them. Rebecca was a little more civilized when it came to eating and waited until they were home before reaching for one.

Before long they were sitting on the couch drinking cokes and watching The L Word on Showtime as Rebecca ran her hand over Jill's stomach. She lightly ran her fingers over the bandage then back over her bear skin. She was always afraid that one day She might lose Jill on one of their missions and today it had almost happened. She put her arms around Jill's waist and leaned her head against her lover's chest and hugged her tightly.

"Ouch!" Jill hissed tensing under Rebecca's arms. "Easy babe I'm a little tender there."

"I'm sorry." Rebecca whispered.

Rebecca loosened her grip around Jill's waist and looked up at her with misty eyes. Jill already knew what was wrong and leaned down and kissed her lover on the lips. Rebecca instantly started moving her hands under Jill's shirt and started massaging her breast's causing Jill to moan and smile. Jill let Rebecca have her way and took off her shirt and bra. Rebecca smiled as she started kissing her way up from Jill's stomach to her breasts then to her lips as she started to take off her shirt to match Jill.

Later that night they were laying completely nude and spent in each others arms running their fingers across each other's skin. Rebecca was beginning to fall asleep feeling as happy as she could ever remember feeling in her life. Jill was simply breathing in the sent of Rebecca's hair occasionally pressing her lips to the back of her head. As they lay their in their after sex bliss they were disturbed by a knock at the front door of Rebecca's apartment.

"Oh man." Rebecca groaned sliding out of Jill's arms and heading down the hallway forgetting to put any clothes on. "Who is it?"

"Rebecca, its Julie." Julie said in a cracked and slurred voice.

Rebecca cracked the door open just enough to lean her head out hiding her nude body behind the door. Julie was standing under the porch light with her head down and her blond hair falling in a mess around her face. Rebecca was about to say something about the time of night when Julie looked up in her eyes. Her eyes were red and puffy and what little make-up she was wearing was streaked down her face.

"Jesus, Julie are you ok?" Rebecca asked opening the door completely and taking the older woman's hand and pulling he in the apartment smelling the alcohol all over her.

Julie seemed not even to notice that Rebecca was standing there completely in the buff as she stood in the living room with her head lowered again. She was gently shacking in the summer heat and Rebecca knew exactly what that shake meant, her heart was broken. Rebecca led her to the couch and sat her down and quickly headed down the hallway back into her room and grabbed her robe off the hook next to the door.

"Who is it?" Jill asked as Rebecca started putting her robe over her shoulders.

"It's Julie. Something wrong, she is drunk and crying. I think she just broke up with someone."

Jill climbed out of the bed and threw on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and followed Rebecca into the living room to find Julie with her head buried in her hands crying her heart out.

"Julie what's going on?" Jill asked sitting next to her and putting and arm around her shoulders.

"She was cheating on me." was all she said before crying even harder.

"Who was cheating on you?"

"My girlfriend," Julie cried. "Satsu. I caught her in bed with another woman."

This caught Jill and Rebecca by complete surprise. They never had any idea Julie was into women they always thought she was involved with Johnny. Looks like they were dead wrong. It took them both several minutes to calm the obviously distraught Julie down enough to hear her story. It turned out that Julie and Satsu were roommates back in collage and they both wanted to know what it was like to be with another woman. Their planned one night stand had turned into an almost eight year relationship and from what Julie told them they almost never had any problems. That is until Julie came home from work early and found Satsu asleep with another woman completely nude.

She didn't even bother waking her up, she simply left the house and headed to the bar near Rebecca's house and got herself shit-faced before the weight of the situation came down on her shoulders. She paid off her tab and stumbled down the street to Rebecca's. As she was telling her story she pulled out a picture of a beautiful Japanese woman sitting under a tree and smiling with love filled eyes. Just by looking at the picture Jill and Rebecca both knew that Julie was going to be devastated for a long time over her.

Julie leaned her head up against Jill's shoulder as she started sobbing again. Jill knew the pain she was feeling. She felt it the same night she walked away from Rebecca. That pain would not be easy to forget. Jill hugged her friend and teammate as Rebecca took her hands in hers.

"Want to know what's really fucked up?" Julie asked reaching into her pocket. "I just finished paying this off."

She pulled out a small cloth from her pocket and opened it reviling a small diamond ring. Rebecca covered her mouth as she looked at Jill and back at the ring.

"I was going to ask her to be my partner for life."

She drew back and threw the ring across the room and laid her head down in her hands again.

"You fucking bitch!" She yelled through her hands. "I loved you! I gave you my life and this is what happened."

Jill and Rebecca both wrapped their arms around Julie as she cried and screamed profanities to Satsu until she had passed out due to the alcohol. They laid her on the couch and put a spare pillow under her head before covering her with a blanket and down the hall to their room and crawled into the bed. Jill cuddled up next to Rebecca and held her tightly as they fell asleep without talking. So much had happened that day that they were both struggling to sort through it. But soon all of that would seem trivial to what lie ahead.


	7. Old nightmares New monsters

As soon as the sun started to rise Julie ran into Rebecca and Jill's room wearing only her bra and panties and started shacking Rebecca's shoulder as she spoke in a flurry. Jill and Rebecca both sat up not knowing what was going on, but seeing Julie dressed like that it was easy for them both to mistake what she was doing. Rebecca pulled away from her and scooted up to Jill. Jill put her arms around Rebecca and glared at Julie thinking she was trying to make a move.

"What the hell are you trying to pull?" Jill asked standing up nude and crossing the floor to stand between Rebecca and Julie.

"You have to see this." Julie said ignoring the venom in Jill's voice.

She tossed their robes at them and ran back into the living room leaving them to get dressed a little confused. They walked out into the living room where Julie was standing pointing at the TV. The news was on showing Alcatraz island and what looked like a Military operation being executed. Jill and Rebecca both sat down on the couch and watched and the news camera aboard the helicopter zoomed in on a squad of soldiers who were backing up towards the water firing at the very monsters that haunted both Jill and Rebecca's dreams.

"Oh shit," Jill said. "They're…" "Hunters." Rebecca said feeling as if she had been punched in the gut.

"No, look at them they are too fast. And bigger."

"What are you guys talking about?" Julie asked looking at them then at the battle that was on the TV.

Jill and Rebecca ignored her as they watched the soldiers being overrun by this new type of umbrella monster. One by one the soldiers were being torn apart for all the world to see on the news. Large explosions started hitting the island all around the infamous prison blowing the monsters and much of the prison walls to pieces. Rebecca fell against Jill as memories of the Manson mission came flooding back to her. She felt the same icy fear creeping over her like she felt the first time she was faced with these monsters. She began shaking as Jill pulled her close and buried her head in Jill's chest not wanting to see anymore. Jill reached for the controller and shut off the TV and held Rebecca trying to calm her down.

"Not again." Rebecca cried. "I cant take it anymore. Not them again."

"You know what those thing are?" Julie asked stepping over to them.

"They are umbrellas' bio weapons." Jill said still trying to calm Rebecca down. "We ran into them a few years ago on the outskirts of Raccoon city Pennsylvania."

Jill went on to tell Julie the entire story, all the way from the mansion mission to what happened in Nevada just over a year ago. Julie sat in silence turning several shades of white and grey. If she hadn't seen those monsters on the news she never would have believed what she was hearing. Rebecca never stopped shaking through the entire story and shook even harder when Jill was talking about the original hunters. They all fell silent except for Rebecca's sobbing and stayed like that until the phone rang making all three of them jump.

"Hello?" Jill said lifting the phone to her ear.

"Jill?" It was Chris? "I must have dialed the wrong number I was looking for Rebecca."

"You have the right number." Jill said. "Rebecca is here with me as well as Julie."

"Ok good, have you seen the news?"

"Just turned it off. And told Julie everything."

"Ok that's good. Listen I need all of you to get to the station right now. We need to look into this."

"We are on our way."

Jill hung up the phone and lifted Rebecca's head of her chest. She told her and Julie that they were needed at the station right away. Rebecca slowly got to her feet and walked into the bedroom and opened the locked foot locker at the foot of the bed. Jill had never seen what was inside before and understood why. Rebecca pulled out a pair of Army boots along with green cammo pants that were stained with blood, she also pulled out a white bulletproof vest and a green short sleeve shirt with the Raccoon Star Bravo team insignia stitched to the right arm. Jill watched in stunned silence as Rebecca put on her old STAR uniform complete with a red bandanna and pair of gloves. Finally she reached into the locker and heaved out a heavy looking Mossberg 12gage shotgun with combat stock and bandoleer of shells.

"You have been expecting this haven't you?" Jill asked as Rebecca loaded the weapon with buckshot.

"I kept hoping that it would never happen." Rebecca said, her voice was void of any emotion.

Jill had never seen her lover look so damn scary and sexy before. Well she had seen her that sexy before, back in Raccoon city when she joined the Bravo team. That was the only time Jill was ever early to work just so she could see Rebecca before her shift ended. But now in all her sexy glory Rebecca also looked like she was ready to eat nails. She figured that the uniform was for a psychological boost and put her into monster fighting mode.

Jill nodded at her and got dressed herself in her San Diego STAR team uniform before grabbing her berretta 9mm and STAR knife. They were the same weapons that had saved her life in all her engagements with the Umbrella monsters. Soon they both walked out into the living room and found Julie also dressed in her uniform strapping her armor to her chest. They all looked at each other and nodded without a word between them and headed out of the apartment to their cars and headed right for the station. The station was overflowing with concerned citizens asking what to do about what was happening in San Francisco. Three officers were trying in vain to get a handle on the situation. Jill, Rebecca and Julie walked into the station through the front door and waded through the people to the front desk. Everyone stepped back when Rebecca jumped up on the counter with her shotgun in her hands.

"Listen up!" Jill yelled from the base of the desk. "All of you need to go home. There is no immediate threat from San Francisco. Go home and stand by for further instructions."

Rebecca jumped down off of the desk and headed with Jill and Julie down the hall to the STAR room. The whole team was there along with Clare. As soon as they all were seated Chris began his briefing.

"Ok people this is the situation." He said looking at each of them. "I have filled in Johnny and Kim about our past wit Umbrella and they understand. We do not know exactly what is going on in San Francisco but reports are that the Virus is contained to Alcatraz island for the time being. The Coast guard had pulled several Umbrella operatives from the bay and they all said that the virus had escaped quarantine. Right now this incident is in the hands of the Army and Marines. We may be called in as advisors seeing as most of us have hade dealings with the monsters before."

One by one each of the members nodded as well as Clare who had already been temporary Deputized by Chris and placed on the team. Everyone sat around the office in agitated silance watching the phones waiting for them to ring. Jill was sitting across from Rebecca watching her lover for any sign that she wasn't in complete control of her emotional state but saw none. Rebecca seemed to be as cool as ice. Her old uniform must have really psyched her up, she looked ready for anything. After almost an hour of waiting the STAR phone rang, everyone jumped for a phone but only Chris had the access.

"This is Readfield." He said. "Yes chief we are ready to…What!"

Everyone looked at him and waited to him to hang up the phone before they all started bombarding him with questions. He held up his hands for silence and got it right away.

"That was the chief." Chris said. "He said that there have been reports of the monsters in the city. They estimate that there are over a hundred of the Zombies and even a scattered Hunter or too."

Jill snapped her head towards Rebecca but her face betrayed nothing. She looked as if she never even heard what Chris said. This was a side of Rebecca that Jill had never seen before and it scared her. Where was her always gentle and loving lover? She had to be in there somewhere, underneath this emotionless mask. Jill silently cursed Umbrella for the millionth time that morning for what they were doing, and what they did to Rebecca. She would make them pay, by god she would make them pay.


	8. New Rebecca

The team sat in absolute silence in the back of the STAR APC heading for the location that the chief had said the monsters were sighted. Each of the members checked their weapons, re-checked and checked again in preparation for what was coming. With every other STAR mission they was always a chance that you might have to fire your weapon, however this time there was no question at all. Chris had warned them that even the smallest scratch from one of these monsters was enough to turn you into one of them.

Each member carried with them an MP5 machine gun with extra ammo as well as their issued .45 hand gun. Jill had turned down the MP5 in favor of her old Beretta and Rebecca had her shotgun resting on her lap. She still wasn't showing any emotions whatsoever and it was really scaring Jill. Chris felt somewhat better about this situation than he had about the others seeing as they all knew what they were getting into and now were better armed than the last run in with them.

As soon as they rounded the corner to the location that the chief had indicated the driver called out that there were bodies in the street and people running away from dozens of the things he had seen on the news. The APC came to a stop half a block from the monsters and the back ramp slid down. Chris was the first one out of the APC with his weapon raised and circled around the left side of the APC followed by Kim and Johnny. Rebecca circled around the right side with Jill and Julie right behind her. They all stopped just in front of the APC and formed a two column formation and began heading down the street slowly.

Their mission was to put down any of the monsters they came across and rescue any uninfected civilians that were still left in the area. Chris and the others could plainly see the bodies and monsters in the street in the early afternoon sun and they were glad to have it. This time the monsters wouldn't be able to come sneaking out of the darkness towards them. They quickly made their way down the street until they were close enough to the monsters to hear their pitiful moans as they wonder the street looking for flesh to eat.

"Oh God what is that smell?" Kim said forcing back vomit.

"That is the tell tell sign of those damn things." Chris said. "They are rotting."

Julie wrinkled her nose as they continued on getting closer and closer to the monsters. All of their hearts were beating faster and faster as they approached but they kept clam. Finally when they were only fifty feet or so from the monsters Chris and the others opened fire. The streets were filled with automatic weapon fire and the blasts from Rebecca's shotgun. They all watched as the monsters fell to the ground in twitching heaps with bullet holes in their chest and heads. With each blast from her weapon Rebecca was ripping holes the size of a mans fist through the bodies of the monsters causing enough damage to put them down for good.

Bullet casings and shells littered the ground all around as the STAR members advanced down the street killing anything that wasn't human. Soon there were dozens of the monsters lying all over the street and the team stopped firing once the last one went down. They all lowered their smoking weapons and looked around the street for ant threats but didn't see any.

"Ok spread out." Chris said. "Three man teams. Rebecca, Julie and Jill take the right search the houses for survivors. The rest of you with me on the left."

The teams spread out and each took a building on their side of the street. Rebecca was leading the way through an apartment building kicking any door that was locked and looking for survivors. They found several people cowering in their rooms and some were even hiding under their covers like a child would hide from his dream. They were all led out of the building to a troop of city busses that had arrived guarded by regular police and SWAT members.

After a wile Jill stepped in front of Rebecca saying that it was her turn to take point and began moving down a familiar hall way. Rebecca wanted to argue but kept her mouth shut, Jill was her superior after all. After clearing several more rooms Jill stopped in front of one she knew all to well.

"Please don't be in here." She thought reaching out to try the handle.

It was locked. Jill raised her hand and hammered on the door several times.

"San Diego STARS team…Maria are you in there?"

Rebecca looked at Jill with her mouth slightly open about to asked her who Maria was when the door to the apartment flew open and a young Hispanic woman crashed out throwing her arms around Jill.

"Oh my god Jill you came for me." Maria sobbed against Jill's chest.

"Maria listen to me, you need to get down stairs there is a bus that will take you to safety."

"But I though…"

"I still have a job to do."

Maria looked at the other two women standing with Jill including a young and very attractive woman who looked ready to explode about something. Finally she nodded and grabbed a her backpack and headed down the hall to the bus. Jill didn't even look back at Rebecca she already knew the look she was getting. Instead she continued down the hall clearing the rest of the building before heading out to the street waiting for the other team to finish their sweep before heading to the next block.

"Jill!" Maria yelled running up to her.

"Maria why aren't you on the bus?"

Maria hugged Jill again as she looked in her eyes.

"I was so afraid, I kept hoping you would come for me."

Jill didn't know what to do. Here was her lover for hire hugging her like they were a couple and Rebecca was standing right next to her. Maria was holding onto Jill tightly not making any move to let her go until finally Rbecca had had enough.

"Ok listen Miss." She said putting her hands of Maria's shoulder and not to gently pulling her away from Jill. "I don't know what your relationship with Jill was but she is with me now so back off and get on the bus."

Maria stepped away from Jill and looked at her then Rebecca before running to the bus with tears in her eyes. Jill stood there with her mouth open not knowing what to say. It was true what Rebecca had said but Maria was also special to her. After a moment Chris and the others came out of the apartment next to them and the team moved further down the block checking every apartment and store they came across. They only ran into the occasional monster and soon they were all back in the APC heading for the station. The whole rest of the mission and drive back to the station Rebecca wouldn't talk to Jill let alone make eye contact.

She was really scaring Jill now and she was going to snap Rebecca out of whatever was bothering her. As soon as they were back in the station Jill pulled Rebecca into the woman's bathroom leaving Julie standing outside the door like a prison guard. Jill pushed Rebecca up against the wall of one of the stalls and pinned her to it by the shoulders.

"Let me go Jill." Rebecca said as emotionless as ever.

"What is going on with you?" Jill asked. "It's like you are a completely different person."

Rebecca looked into Jill's eyes with a fire burning inside hers, a heatred for everything most of all Umbrella. She pushed Jill off of her sending her hard against the wall of the bathroom then to the ground with a smack. This sudden burst of anger seemed to be the final straw for Rebecca. She kneeled down beside Jill and helped her to the sitting position and pulled her against her body.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered shacking a little. "I didn't mean to."

Jill didn't say anything, she just held onto Rebecca sitting on the tiled floor of the restroom. Rebecca ran her fingers through Jill's hair not knowing what was happening to her. She never thought she would ever be violent to Jill yet she had just slammed her into a wall and let her fall to the floor. Tears began to well up in her eyes as Jill leaed against her. A knock at the door pulled them both back to reality as Julie leaned her head in the door.

"Hey guys, are you about finished in here? Chris wants us in the STAR room." Julie said and closed the door again.

Rebecca stood up and pulled Jill to her feet and gave her a hug before kissing her softly on the lips.

"I'm sorry baby." She whispered and kissed her again.

Jill felt better about the whole situation about Rebecca and could already feel the difference in her body language. Her baby was back, together they walked out of the bathroom and headed down the hall to the STAR room with Julie tagging along behind them.


End file.
